Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XVIII
Następnego dnia długie były rozhowory komisarzy między sobą: czy dary królewskie wręczyć Chmielnickiemu natychmiast, czy też czekać, dopóki by większej pokory i jakowejś skruchy nie okazał. Stanęło na tym, żeby go ująć ludzkością i łaską królewską, zapowiedziano więc wręczenie darów – i nazajutrz dzień odbył się ów akt uroczysty. Od rana biły dzwony i grzmiały działa. Chmielnicki czekał przed swym dworcem wśród pułkowników, wszystkiej starszyzny i nieprzeliczonych tłumów kozactwa i czerni, chciał bowiem, żeby cały naród widział, jaką to go czcią sam król otacza. Zasiadł więc pod znakiem i buńczukiem, na podniesieniu, w altembasowym, czerwonym, sobolim kopieniaku, mając przy sobie posłów sąsiednich, i wziąwszy się pod boki, nogi oparłszy na aksamitnej poduszce ze złotą frędzlą, czekał na komisarzy. W tłumach zgromadzonej czerni zrywały się co chwila szmery pochlebne i radosne na widok wodza, w którym tłum ów, ceniący nad wszystko siłę, widział uosobienie tej siły. Tak tylko bowiem imaginacja ludowa mogła sobie przedstawiać niezwalczonego swego szampierza, pogromcę hetmanów, duków, szlachty i w ogóle Lachiw, którzy aż do jego czasów byli okryci urokiem niezwyciężoności. Chmielnicki przez ten rok bojów postarzał nieco, ale się nie pochylił – olbrzymie jego ramiona zdradzały zawsze siłę zdolną przewracać państwa lub tworzyć nowe, ogromna twarz, zaczerwieniona od nadużycia trunków, wyrażała wolę nieugiętą, dumę niepohamowaną i zuchwałą pewność, którą jej dały zwycięstwa. Groza i gniew drzemały w fałdach tej twarzy i poznałeś łacno, że gdy się rozbudzą, lud chyli się pod ich straszliwym tchnieniem jak las pod burzą. Z oczu okolonych czerwoną obwódką strzelało mu już zniecierpliwienie, że komisarze nie przybywali z darami dość rychło, a z nozdrzy wychodziły na mrozie dwa kłęby pary jak dwa słupy dymu z nozdrzy Lucypera – i w tej mgle własnych płuc siedział cały purpurowy, posępny, dumny, obok posłów, wśród pułkowników, mając naokół morze czerni. Aż wreszcie pokazał się orszak komisarski. Na czele szli dobosze bijący w kotły oraz trębacze z trąbami przy ustach i wydętymi policzkami, bębniąc i wydobywając z mosiądzu długie żałosne głosy, jakoby na pogrzebie sławy i godności Rzeczypospolitej. Za ową kapelą niósł łowczy Krzetowski buławę na aksamitnej poduszce, Kulczyński, skarbnik kijowski, czerwoną chorągiew z orłem i napisem – a dalej Kisiel szedł samotnie, wysoki, szczupły, z białą brodą, spływającą na piersi, z cierpieniem w arystokratycznej twarzy i bólem bezdennym w duszy. O kilka kroków za wojewodą wlokła się reszta komisarzy, a orszak zamykała dragonia Bryszowskiego pod Skrzetuskim. Kisiel szedł wolno, bo oto w tej chwili ujrzał jasno, że spoza podartego łachmana układów, spod pozorów ofiarowania łaski królewskiej i przebaczenia, inna, naga, ohydna prawda wygląda, którą ślepi nawet ujrzą, głusi usłyszą, bo krzyczy: „Nie idziesz ty, Kisielu, łaski ofiarować, ty idziesz o nią prosić; ty idziesz ją kupić za tę buławę i chorągiew, a idziesz pieszo do nóg tego chłopskiego wodza w imieniu całej Rzeczypospolitej, ty, senator i wojewoda...” Więc rozdzierała się dusza w panu z Brusiłowa i czuł się tak lichym jak robak i tak niskim jak proch, a w uszach huczały mu słowa Jeremiego: „Lepiej nam nie żyć niż żyć w niewoli u chłopstwa i pogaństwa.” Czymże on, Kisiel, był w porównaniu z tym kniaziem z Łubniów, który nie inaczej ukazywał się rebelii, jeno jak Jowisz ze zmarszczoną brwią, wśród zapachu siarki, płomieni wojny i dymów prochu? Czymże on był? Pod ciężarem tych myśli złamało się serce wojewody, uśmiech odleciał na zawsze z jego twarzy, radość na wieki z jego serca i czuł, że wolałby stokroć umrzeć niż krok jeszcze jeden postąpić; ale szedł, bo pchała go naprzód cała jego przeszłość, wszystkie prace, usiłowania, cała nieubłagana logika jego poprzednich czynów... Chmielnicki czekał na niego, wsparty pod boki, z wydętymi usty i namarszczoną brwią. Orszak zbliżył się na koniec Kisiel, wysunąwszy się naprzód, postąpił kilka kroków aż do podniesienia. Dobosze przestali bębnić, trębacze trąbić – i nastała wielka cisza w tłumach, jeno powiew mroźny łopotał czerwoną chorągiew niesioną przez pana Kulczyńskiego. Nagle ciszę tę przerwał głos jakiś krótki, donośny a rozkazujący, który zabrzmiał z niewypowiedzianą siłą desperacji, nie liczącej się z niczym i z nikim: – Dragonia w tył! za mną! Był to głos pana Skrzetuskiego. Wszystkie głowy zwróciły się w jego stronę. Sam Chmielnicki podniósł się nieco na siedzeniu, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje; komisarzom krew uciekła twarzy. Skrzetuski stał na koniu wyprostowany, blady, z iskrzącymi oczyma i gołą szablą w ręku i na wpół zwrócony ku dragonom powtórzył raz jeszcze grzmiący rozkaz: – Za mną!.. Wśród ciszy kopyta końskie zakołatały po umiecionej grudzie ulicznej. Wyćwiczeni dragoni zwrócili na miejscu konie, porucznik stanął na ich czele, dał znak mieczem i cały oddział ruszył z wolna na powrót ku domostwu komisarzy. Zdziwienie i niepewność odmalowały się na wszystkich twarzach nie wyłączając i Chmielnickiego, albowiem w głosie i ruchu porucznika było coś nadzwyczajnego; nikt jednak dobrze nie wiedział, czy to oddalenie się nagłe eskorty nie należało do ceremoniału uroczystości. Jeden Kisiel zrozumiał wszystko, zrozumiał, że i traktaty, i życie komisarzy wraz z eskortą zawisło w tej chwili na włosku, więc wstąpił na podniesienie i nim Chmielnicki zdołał pomyśleć, co się stało, zaczął przemowę. Począł więc od ofiarowania łaski królewskiej Chmielnickiemu i całemu Zaporożu, ale wnet mowa jego została przerwana nowym zajściem, które tę tylko miało dobrą stronę, że całkiem odwróciło uwagę od poprzedniego: oto Dziedziała, stary pułkownik, stojąc wedle Chmielnickiego, począł potrząsać buławą na wojewodę i rzucać się, i krzyczeć: – Co tam mówisz, Kisielu! Król – jako król, ale wy, królewięta, kniaziowie, szlachta, nabroiliście mnogo. I ty, Kisielu, kość z kości naszych, odszczepiłeś się od nas, a z Lachy przestajesz. Dosyć nam twego gadania, bo szablą dostaniem, czego nam trzeba. Wojewoda spojrzał ze zgorszeniem w oczy Chmielnickiego. – W takiej to ryzie, hetmanie, utrzymujesz swoich pułkowników? – Milcz, Dziedziała! – zawołał hetman. – Milcz, milcz! Upił się, choć rano! – powtórzyli inni pułkownicy. – Poszedł precz, bo za łeb wyciągniem! Dziedziała chciał dłużej huczeć, ale istotnie schwytano go za kark i wyrzucono za koło. Wojewoda mówił dalej gładkimi i wybornymi słowy pokazując Chmielnickiemu, jak wielkie bierze upominki – bo znak władzy prawej, którą dotąd jako przywłaszczyciel jeno piastował. Król, mogąc karać, woli mu przebaczyć, co czyni dla posłuszeństwa, jakie pod Zamościem okazał – i dlatego, że poprzednie przestępstwa nie za jego były spełnione panowania. Słuszna więc, aby on, Chmielnicki, tak wiele przedtem zgrzeszywszy, wdzięcznym się teraz za łaskę i klemencję okazał, krwi rozlewu zaprzestał, chłopstwo uspokoił i do traktatów z komisarzami przystąpił. Chmielnicki przyjął w milczeniu buławę i chorągiew, którą rozwinąć nad sobą wnet rozkazał. Czerń na ten widok zawyła radosnymi głosami, tak że przez chwilę nic nie było słychać. Pewne zadowolenie odbiło się na twarzy hetmana, który poczekawszy chwilę rzekł: – Za tak wielką łaskę, którą mi król jegomość przez wasze moście pokazał, że i władzę nad wojskiem przysłał, i przeszłe moje przestępstwa przebacza, uniżenie dziękuję. Zawsze to ja mówił, że król ze mną przeciw wam, nieszczerym dukom i królewiętom, trzyma, a najlepszy dowód, że kontentację mnie przysyła za to, że ja wam szyje ucinał – tak i dalej będę ucinał, jeżeli mnie i króla słuchać we wszystkim nie będziecie. Ostatnie słowa wymówił Chmielnicki podniesionym głosem, łając i marszcząc brwi, jak gdyby gniew poczynał w nim wzbierać, a komisarze zdrętwieli na tak niespodziany obrót jego odpowiedzi. Kisiel zaś rzekł: – Król ci, mości hetmanie, krwi przelewu nakazuje poprzestać i traktaty z nami począć. – Krew nie ja wylewam, jeno litewskie wojsko – odparł szorstko hetman – bo mam wiadomość, że mi Radziwiłł mój Mozyr i Turów wyciął, co jeśli się sprawdzi, dosyć mam waszych jeńców, i znacznych, wnet im szyje każę poucinać. Do traktatów teraz nie przystąpię. Komisja trudno się teraz ma zacząć i odprawować, bo wojska w kupie nie masz, jeno garść pułkowników przy mnie, a reszta w zimownikach; bez nich nie mogę zaczynać. Zresztą, po co gadać dłużej na mrozie? Co wy mnie mieli oddać, to oddali, i wszyscy to widzieli, że już ja hetman z ramienia królewskiego, a teraz chodźcie do mnie na gorzałkę, na obiad, bom głodny. To rzekłszy Chmielnicki ruszył ku swemu dworcowi, a za nim komisarze i pułkownicy. W wielkiej środkowej izbie stał nakryty stół uginający się pod srebrem zdobycznym, między którym wojewoda Kisiel byłby może znalazł i swoje własne, porabowane zeszłego lata w Huszczy. Na stole piętrzyły się góry świniny, wołowiny i tatarskiego piławu, w całej zaś izbie pachniała wódka prośnianka, nalana w srebrne konwie. Chmielnicki zasiadł, posadziwszy po swej prawej ręce Kisiela, po lewej kasztelana Brzozowskiego, i ukazawszy ręką na gorzałkę rzekł: – W Warszawie mówią, że ja krew lacką piję, ale wolę ja horyłku, tamtą psom zostawiając. Pułkownicy wybuchnęli śrniechem, od którego zatrzęsły się ściany izby. Taki to „antypast” dał komisarzom hetman przed swym obiadem, a komisarze połknęli go nic nie mówiąc, żeby – jak pisał podkomorzy lwowski – „bestii nie drażnić”. Pot jeno obfity uperlił blade czoło Kisiela. Ale rozpoczął się poczęstunek. Pułkownicy brali z półmisków rękoma kawały mięsiwa. Kisielowi i Brzozowskiemu nakładał je na misy sam hetman i początek obiadu upłynął w milczeniu, bo każdy głód nasycał. W ciszy słychać było tylko chrupotanie i trzask kości w zębach biesiadników lub grzdykanie pijących; czasem rzucił ktoś jakie słowo, które pozostawało bez echa. Dopiero pierwszy Chmielnicki podjadłszy i wychyliwszy kilka szklenic prośnianki zwrócił się nagle do wojewody i spytał: – Kto u was prowadził konwój? Niepokój odbił się na twarzy Kisiela. – Skrzetuski, zacny kawaler! – rzekł. – Ja jeho znaju – rzekł. – A czemu to on nie chciał być przy tym, jak wy mnie dary wręczali? – Bo nie dla asysty on był nam przydany, jeno dla bezpieczeństwa, i taki miał rozkaz. – A kto jemu dał taki rozkaz? – Ja – odparł wojewoda – bom nie myślał, aby to przystojnie było, żeby przy wręczaniu darów dragoni nam i wam nad karkiem stali. – A ja co innego myślał, bo wiem, że u tego żołnierza twardy kark. Tu wtrącił się do rozmowy Jaszewski. – Już my się dragonów nie boimo – rzekł. – Silni nam nimi byli Lachowie dawniej, ale doznaliśmy pod Piławcami, że nie oni to Lachowie, co przedtem bywali i bijali Turki, Tatary i Niemce... – Nie Zamojscy, Żółkiewscy, Chodkiewiczowie, Chmieleccy i Koniecpolscy – przerwał Chmielnicki – ale Tchórzowscy i Zajączkowscy, detyny w żelazo poubierane. Pomarli od strachu, skoro nas ujrzeli, i pouciekali, choć Tatar więcej nie było zrazu we środę, tylko trzy tysiące... Komisarze milczeli, jeno jadło i napój wydawały im się coraz bardziej gorzkie. – Pokornie proszę, jedzcie i pijcie – rzekł Chmielnicki – bo będę myślał, że nasza prosta strawa kozacka przez wasze pańskie gardła przejść nie chce. – Jeśli mają za ciasne, tak może by im poprzerzynać! – zawołał Dziedziała. Pułkownicy, podochoceni już mocno, wybuchnęli śmiechem, ale Chmielnicki spojrzał groźnie i uciszyło się znowu. Kisiel, schorzały od kilku dni, blady był jak giezło, Brzozowski tak czerwony, iż zdawało się, że mu krew tryśnie z twarzy. Na koniec nie wytrzymał i huknął: – Zaliśmy tu na obiad czy na zniewagi przyszli? Na to Chmielnicki: – Wy na traktaty przyjechali, a tymczasem litewskie wojska palą i ścinają. Mozyr i Turów mi wysiekli, co jeśli się sprawdzi, tedy czterystu jeńcom w oczach waszych szyje uciąć każę. Brzozowski pohamował krew jeszcze przed chwilą kipiącą. Tak było! życie jeńców zależało od humoru hetmana, od jednego mrugnięcia jego oka, więc trzeba było wszystko znosić i jeszcze łagodzić jego wybuchy, by go ad mitiorem et saniorem mentem doprowadzić. W tym duchu karmelita Łętowski, z natury łagodny i bojaźliwy, ozwał się cichym głosem: – Bóg łaskawy da, że mogą się te nowiny z Litwy o Turowie i Mozyrze odmienić. Ale zaledwie skończył, Fedor Wieśniak, pułkownik czerkaski, przechylił się i buławą machnął chcąc karmelitę w kark grzmotnąć; na szczęście nie dosięgnął, bo ich czterech innych biesiadników przedzielało, ale natomiast zakrzyknął: – Mowczy, pope! ne twoje diło brechniu meni zadawaty! Chody no na dwir, nauczu ja tebe pułkownikiw zaporoskich szanowaty! Inni wszelako porwali się go hamować, a nie mogąc tego dokazać, wyrzucili go za łeb z izby. – Kiedy, mości hetmanie, życzysz, aby się komisja zebrała? – pytał Kisiel chcąc inny nadać zwrot rozmowie. Na nieszczęście i Chmielnicki nie był już trzeźwy, więc taką prędką i jadowitą dał odpowiedź: – Jutro sprawa i rozprawa będzie, bom teraz pijany! Co mnie tu o komisji prawicie, zjeść i wypić nie dajecie! Już mnie tego dosyć! Teraz wojna być musi (tu grzmotnął pięścią w stół, aż podskoczyły misy i konwie). W tych czterech niedzielach wszystkich was do góry nogami przewrócę i podepczę, a na ostatek carzowi tureckiemu zaprzedam. Król królem będzie, aby ścinał szlachtę, duki i kniazie. Zhreszy kniaź, urezać mu szyję; zhreszy Kozak, urezać mu szyję! Grozicie mi Szwedami, ale i oni mi nie zderżą. Tuhaj–bej na hawrani blisko mnie jest, brat mój, moja dusza, jedyny sokół na świecie, gotów wszystko uczynić zaraz, co ja zechcę. Tu Chmielnicki z właściwą pijanym nagłością przeszedł od gniewu do rozczulenia i aż głos zadrgał mu od łez w gardzieli na słodkie wspomnienie Tuhaj–beja. – Wy chcecie, żeby ja na Turki i Tatary szablę podniósł, ale nic z tego! Na was ja pójdę z dobrymi druhami moimi. Jużem pułki obesłał, aby mołojcy konie karmili i w drogę byli gotowi bez wozów, bez armaty; znajdę ja u Lachów to wszystko. Kto by z Kozaków wziął wóz, każę mu szyję urezać, i ja sam kolaski nie wezmę, chyba juki i sakwy – i tak dojdę aż do Wisły i powiem: „Sedyte i mowczyte, Lachy!” A będziecie z Zawiśla krzykać, znajdę was i tam. Dosyć waszego panowania, waszych dragonów, gady wy przeklęte, samą nieprawdą żyjące! Tu zerwał się z miejsca, rzucał od ławy, za czuprynę rwał, nogami bił w ziemię krzycząc, że wojna musi być, bo on już na nią rozgrzeszenie i błogosławieństwo dostał, że nic mu po komisji i komisarzach, bo nawet na zawieszenie broni nie pozwoli. Na koniec widząc przerażenie komisarzy i przypomniawszy sobie, iż jeśli natychmiast odjadą, to wojna rozpocznie się w zimie, zatem w porze, gdy Kozacy, nie mogąc się okopać, licho biją się w otwartym polu, uspokoił się nieco i znów siadł na ławie. Głowę opuścił na piersi, ręce wsparł na kolanach i oddychał chrapliwie. Na koniec znów porwał za szklankę wódki. – Za zdrowie króla jegomości! – wykrzyknął. – Na sławu i zdorowie! – powtórzyli pułkownicy. – No! ty, Kisielu, nie sumuj – mówił hetman – i do serca nie bierz tego, co mówię, bom teraz pijany. Mnie worożychy mówiły, że wojna musi być... ale do pierwszej trawy poczekam, a potem niech będzie komisja, na którą więźniów wypuszczę. Mnie mówili, że ty chory, tak niech i tobie będzie na zdrowie. – Dziękuję ci, hetmanie zaporoski – rzekł Kisiel. – Ty mój gość, ja o tym pamiętam. To rzekłszy Chmielnicki znowu wpadł w chwilowe rozczulenie i oparłszy ręce na ramionach wojewody zbliżył swą ogromną czerwoną twarz do jego bladych, wychudłych policzków. Za nim przychodzili inni pułkownicy i zbliżając się poufale do komisarzy ściskali się z nimi za ręce, klepali ich po ramionach, powtarzali za hetmanem: „Do pierwszej trawy!” Komisarze byli jak na mękach. Chłopskie oddechy przesycone zapachem gorzałki oblewały twarze tej szlachty wysokiego rodu, dla której owe uściski spoconych rąk były równie nieznośne jak zniewagi. Nie brakło też i gróźb wśród objawów grubiańskiej serdeczności. Jedni wołali do wojewody: „My Lachiw choczemo rizaty, a ty nasz czołowik!” – inni mówili: „A co wy, pany! dawniej bili nas, a teraz łaski prosicie! Na pohybel–że wam, białoruczkom!” Ataman Wowk, dawny młynarz w Nestewarze, krzyczał: „Ja kniazia Czetwertyńskoho, moho pana, zarizaw!” – „Wydajcie nam Jaremu – wołał taczając się Jaszewski – a darujemy was zdrowiem!” W izbie stał się zaduch i gorąco do niewytrzymania; stół pokryty resztkami mięsiwa, okruchami chleba, poplamiony wódką i miodem był ohydny. Weszły na koniec worożychy, to jest czarownice, z którymi hetman zwykle do późna w noc dopijał słuchając przepowiedni: dziwne postacie, stare, pokurczone, żółte lub w sile młodości, wróżące z wosku, ziaren pszenicy, ognia, piany wodnej, z dna flaszki lub z tłuszczu ludzkiego. Wnet między pułkownikami a młodszymi z nich rozpoczęły się gzy i śmiechy. Kisiel był bliski omdlenia. – Dziękujemy ci, hetmanie, za ucztę i żegnamy cię – rzekł słabym głosem. – Ja jutro do ciebie, Kisielu, na obiad przyjadę– odpowiedział Chmielnicki – a teraz idźcie sobie. Doniec was z mołojcami do domów odprowadzi, żeby was od czerni jakowa przygoda nie spotkała. Komisarze skłonili się i wyszli. Doniec z mołojcami czekał istotnie przed dworcem. – Boże! Boże! Boże! – szepnął z cicha Kisiel przykładając ręce do twarzy. Orszak posunął się w milczeniu ku domostwu komisarzy. Ale pokazało się, że już nie stoją w pobliżu siebie. Chmielnicki umyślnie powyznaczał im kwatery w różnych częściach miasta, aby nie mogli się łatwo schodzić i naradzać. Wojewoda Kisiel, zmęczony, wyczerpany, ledwie na nogach się trzymający, natychmiast położył się do łóżka i aż do następnego dnia nie chciał nikogo widzieć; dopiero przed południem kazał przywołać Skrzetuskiego. – Coś waćpan uczynił najlepszego? – rzekł do niego – coś waćpan uczynił! Swoje i nasze życie na zgubę mogłeś narazić. – Jaśnie wielmożny wojewodo, mea culpa! – odrzekł rycerz – ale mnie delirium porwało i wolałem sto razy zginąć niż na takie rzeczy patrzyć. – Chmielnicki poznał się na kontempcie. Zaledwiem efferatam bestiam uspokoił i postępek twój wytłumaczył. Ale on tu dziś ma być u mnie i pewno ciebie zapyta. Tedy mu powiedz, żeś miał rozkaz ode mnie, byś żołnierstwo odprowadził. – Od dziś Bryszowski komendę bierze, bo zdrowszy. – To i lepiej, za twardy masz waść kark na czasy dzisiejsze. Trudno nam co innego ganić w takowym postępku jak nieostrożność, ale to znać, żeś młody i bólu w piersi znieść nie umiesz. – Do boleścim nawykł, jaśnie wielmożny wojewodo, jeno hańby znieść nie mogę. Kisiel syknął z cicha, tak właśnie, jak chory, którego ktoś w bolączkę uraził, po czym uśmiechnął się ze smutną rezygnacją i rzekł: – Chleb to już powszedni dla mnie takie słowa, które dawniej łzami gorzkimi oblewałem spożywając, a teraz już mi i łez nie stało. Litość wezbrała w sercu Skrzetuskiego na widok tego starca z twarzą męczennika, któren ostatnie dni życia pędził w podwójnym, bo duszy i ciała cierpieniu. – Jaśnie wielmożny wojewodo! – rzekł – Bóg mi świadek, żem jeno o czasiech tych strasznych myślał, w których senatorowie i dygnitarze koronni czołem bić muszą przed hultajstwem, dla którego pal powinien być jedyną za postępki zapłatą. – Niech cię Bóg błogosławi, boś młody, uczciwy i wiem, że nie miałeś złej intencji. Ale to, co ty mówisz, mówi twój książę, za nim wojsko, szlachta, sejmy, pół Rzeczypospolitej – i całe to brzemię wzgardy i nienawiści spada na mnie. – Każdy służy ojczyźnie, jak rozumie; niechże Bóg sądzi intencje, a co się tyczy księcia Jeremiego, ten ojczyźnie zdrowiem i majętnością służy. – I chwała go otacza, i w niej jako w słońcu chodzi – odrzekł wojewoda. – Tymczasem cóż mnie spotyka? O! dobrze mówisz: niech Bóg sądzi intencje i niech da choć grobowiec spokojny tym, którzy za życia cierpią nad miarę... Skrzetuski milczał, a Kisiel podniósł w niemej modlitwie oczy w górę, po chwili zaś tak mówić począł: – Jam Rusin, krew z krwi i kość z kości. Mogiły książąt Światołdyczów w tej ziemi leżą, więcem ją kochał, ją i ten lud boży, który u jej piersi żywie. Widziałem krzywdy z obu stron, widziałem swawolę dzíką Zaporoża, ale i pychę nieznośną tych, którzy ten lud wojenny schłopić chcieli – cóżem więc miał uczynić ja, Rusin a zarazem wierny syn i senator tej Rzeczypospolitej? Otom przyłączył się do tych, którzy mówili: Pax vobiscum!, bo tak kazała mi krew, serce, bo między nimi był król nieboszczyk, nasz ojciec, i kanclerz, i prymas, i wielu innych; bom widział, że dla obu stron rozbrat – to zguba. Chciałem po wiek żywota, do ostatniego tchnienia dla zgody pracować – i gdy się krew już polała, myślałem sobie: będę aniołem pojednania. I poszedłem, i pracowałem, i jeszcze pracuję, chociaż w bólu, w męce i w hańbie, i w zwątpieniu, prawie od wszystkiego straszniejszym. Bo, na miły Bóg! nie wiem teraz, czy wasz książę przyszedł z mieczem za wcześnie, czym ja z gałęzią oliwną za późno, ale to widzę, że rwie się robota moja, że już sił nie staje, że na próżno siwą głową o mur tłukę i że schodząc do grobu widzę jeno ciemności przed sobą – i zgubę, o Boże wielki – zgubę powszechną! – Bóg ześle ratunek. – O, niechże ześle takowy promień przed śmiercią moją, abym nie umarł w rozpaczy!... to jeszcze za wszystkie boleści mu podziękuję, za ten krzyż, który za życia noszę, za to, że czerń woła o głowę moją, a na sejmach zdrajcą mnie nazywają, za moje mienie zagrabione, za hańbę, w której żyję, za całą tę gorzką nagrodę, jakąm z obu stron otrzymał! To rzekłszy wojewoda wyciągnął swe wyschłe ręce ku niebu i dwie łzy wielkie, może naprawdę w życiu ostatnie, spłynęły mu z oczu. Skrzetuski nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać, ale rzuciwszy się na kolana przed wojewodą chwycił jego rękę i rzekł przerywanym z wielkiego wzruszenia głosem: – Jam żołnierz i idę inną drogą, ale zasłudze i boleści cześć oddawam. To rzekłszy ten szlachcic i rycerz spod chorągwi Wiśniowieckiego przycisnął do ust rękę tego człowieka, którego kilka miesięcy temu razem z innymi zdrajcą nazywał. A Kisiel położył mu obie ręce na głowie. – Synu mój – rzekł cicho – niechże cię Bóg pocieszy, prowadzi i błogosławi, jak ja cię błogosławię. * * * Błędne koło układów rozpoczęło się jeszcze tego samego dnia. Chmielnicki przyjechał dość późno na obiad do wojewody i w najgorszym usposobieniu. Wnet oświadczył, że co wczoraj mówił o zawieszeniu broni, o komisji na Zielone Świątki i o wypuszczeniu jeńców na komisję, to mówił jako pijany, a teraz widzi, że chciano go w pole wywieść. Kisiel znów łagodził go, uspokajał, przekładał, racje dawał, ale była to – wedle słów podkomorzego lwowskiego surdo tyranno fabula dicta. Poczynał też sobie hetman tak po grubiańsku, że komisarzom za wczorajszym Chmielnickim tęsknić przyszło. Pana Pozowskiego buławą uderzył za to tylko, że mu się nie w porę pokazał, mimo tego że pan Pozowski śmierci i tak, jako wielce schorzały, był bliskim. Nie pomagały ludzkość i ochota ani perswazje wojewody. Dopiero gdy sobie nieco gorzałką i wybornym miodem huszczańskim podchmielił, wpadł w lepszy humor, ale też za nic już o sprawach publicznych nawet i wspomnieć sobie nie dał, mówiąc: „Mamy pić, to pijmy – zajutro sprawa i rozprawa! A nie, to sobie pójdę!” O godzinie trzeciej w nocy naparł się iść do sypialnej izby wojewody, czemu się tenże pod różnymi pozorami opierał, albowiem zamknął tam umyślnie Skrzetuskiego, wielce się obawiając, aby przy spotkaniu się tego nieugiętego żołnierza z Chmielnickim nie miało miejsca jakie zajście, które by dla porucznika zgubnym być mogło. Chmielnicki jednak postawił na swoim i poszedł, a za nim wszedł i Kisiel. Jakież było tedy zdziwienie wojewody, gdy hetman, ujrzawszy rycerza, skinął mu głową i zakrzyknął: – Skrzetuski! a czemu ty z nami nie pijesz? I wyciągnął doń przyjaźnie rękę. – Bom chory – odrzekł skłoniwszy się porucznik. – Ty i wczoraj odjechał. Za nic mi była bez ciebie ochota. – Taki miał rozkaz – wtrącił Kisiel. – Już ty mnie, wojewodo, nie gadaj. Znaju ja joho – i wiem, że on nie chciał patrzyć, jak wy mnie cześć wyrządzali. Oj, ptak to! Ale co by innemu nie uszło, to jemu ujdzie, bo ja jego miłuję, on mój druh serdeczny. Kisiel otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdumienia, hetman zaś zwrócił się nagle do Skrzetuskiego: – A ty wiesz, za co ja ciebie miłuję? Skrzetuski potrząsnął głową. – Myślisz, że za to, że ty postronek nad Omelniczkiem przeciął, kiedy ja był lichy człowiek i kiedy mnie jak zwierza ścigali? Otóż nie za to. Ja tobie dał wtedy pierścień z prochem z grobu Chrysta. Ale ty, rogata dusza, mnie tego pierścienia nie pokazał, kiedy ty był w moich rękach – no, ja ciebie i tak puścił – i kwita. Nie za to cię teraz miłuję. Inną ty mnie przysługę oddał, za którą ty mój druh serdeczny i za którą ja tobie wdzięczność winien. Skrzetuski spojrzał z kolei ze zdziwieniem na Chmielnickiego. – Widzisz, jak się dziwią – rzekł jakby do kogoś czwartego hetman. – To ja tobie przypomnę, co mnie w Czehrynie powiadali, gdym tam z Bazawłuku z Tuhaj–bejem przyszedł. Pytałem ja sam wszędy o niedruha mojego Czaplińskiego, któregom nie znalazł – ale mnie powiedzieli, co ty jemu uczynił po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, że ty jego za łeb i za hajdawery ułapił i drzwi nim wybił, i okrwawił jak sobakę – ha! – Istotnie, to uczyniłem – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Oj, sławnie ty uczynił, dobrze ty postąpił! No, ja jego jeszcze dostanę – inaczej za nic traktaty i komisja – ja go jeszcze dostanę i poigram z nim po mojemu – ale i ty jemu dał pieprzu. To rzekłszy hetman zwrócił się do Kisiela i na nowo jął opowiadać: – Za łeb go złapał i za pludry, podniósł jak liszkę, drzwi nim wybił i na ulicę wyrzucił. Tu zaczął się śmiać, aż echo rozlegało się po alkierzu i dochodziło do izby biesiadnej. – Mości wojewodo, każ dać miodu, muszę ja wypić za zdrowie tego rycerza, druha mojego. Kisiel uchylił drzwi i na pacholika krzyknął, który wnet podał trzy kusztyki huszczańskiego miodu. Chmielnicki trącił się z wojewodą i ze Skrzetuskim, wypił – aż mu się z czupryny zadymiło, zaśmiała mu się twarz, ochota wielka wstąpiła w serce i zwróciwszy się do porucznika zakrzyknął: – Proś mnie, o co chcesz! Rumieniec wystąpił na blade oblicze Skrzetuskiego; nastała chwila milczenia. – Nie bój się – rzekł Chmielnicki. – Słowo nie dym; proś, o co chcesz, byleś o takie rzeczy nie prosił, które należą do Kisiela. Chmielnicki nawet pijany był zawsze sobą. – Kiedy mi wolno z afektu, jaki masz dla mnie, mości hetmanie, korzystać, tedy sprawiedliwości od ciebie żądam. Jeden z twoich pułkowników krzywdę mi wyrządził... – Szyję mu urezać! – przerwał z wybuchem Chmielnicki. – Nie o to chodzi, każ mu jeno do walki ze mną stanąć. – Szyję mu urezać! – powtórzył hetman. – Kto to taki? – Bohun. Chmielnicki począł mrugać oczyma, po czym uderzył się dłonią w czoło. – Bohun? – rzekł. – Bohun zabit Meni korol pysaw, że on w pojedynku usieczon. Skrzetuski zdumiał. Zagłoba prawdę mówił! – A co tobie Bohun uczynił? – pytał Chmielnicki. Jeszcze silniejsze płomienie wystąpiły na lica porucznika. Bał się mówić o kniaziównie wobec półpijanego hetmana, aby jakiego nieprzebaczonego bluźnierstwa nie usłyszeć. Kisiel go wyręczył. – Jest to rzecz poważna – rzekł – o której mnie kasztelan Brzozowski opowiadał. Bohun porwał, mości hetmanie, temu oto kawalerowi narzeczoną i ukrył ją nie wiadomo gdzie. – Tak ty jej szukaj – rzekł Chmielnicki. – Szukałem nad Dniestrem, bo tam ją ukrył, alem nie znalazł. Słyszałem jednak, że miał ją do Kijowa przeprowadzić, dokąd i sam na ślub chciał zjechać. Dajże mnie, mości hetmanie, prawo jechać do Kijowa i tam jej szukać, o nic więcej nie proszę. – Ty mój druh, ty Czaplińskiego rozbił... Ja tobie dam nie tylko prawo, żeby ty jechał i szukał wszędy, gdzie zechcesz, ale i rozkaz dam, by ten, u którego ona jest, w twoje ręce ją oddał, i piernacz ci dam na przejazd, i list do metropolity, by po monastyrach u czernic szukali. Moje słowo nie dym! To rzekłszy uchylił drzwi i na Wyhowskiego zawołał, by przyszedł pisać rozkaz i list. Czarnota musiał, lubo już była czwarta w nocy, ruszać po pieczęcie. Dziedziała przyniósł piernacz, a Doniec dostał rozkaz, by w dwieście koni odprowadził Skrzetuskiego do Kijowa i dalej aż do pierwszych czat polskich. Nazajutrz dzień Skrzetuski opuścił Perejasław. Ogniem i mieczem 51